The Crew
by Eclarelover1820
Summary: She just wanted to belong , She just wanted to fit in , She just wanted them... him to like her. She had no idea that her world was about to be turned inside out... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Hey everyone so if you did already know my story Sociopath has been put on hiatus. I've just been having really bad writers block with that one in particular so I thought I'd give it a break and try something new. =)**

**So this story I've had written down for a while and I love the idea of it so I thought I'd give it a try. It's based lightly off one of my favorite movies and Eli and Clare as well as some others will be a little occ like Clare doesn't believe in abstinence. If you don't wanna read it because of that than it's your choice.**

**So this first chapter is kinda like the preface and it is short but the next few chapters will be longer. Anyways sorry for the long authors note lol on to the story! =)**

_I just wanted to belong. I wanted to fit in. I wanted them to notice me. I wanted him to notice me. _

_I was the new girl at Degrassi and becoming one of the crew meant everything to me._

_They were the most popular beautiful people at Degrassi. I never thought they would take an interest in me. I mean I'm just saint Clare._

_Average and just the like all the others who watched from a far as they walked down the hall laughing or winning the big games and the crowd cheering his name._

_But when they did take an interest in me it was my dream come true. I thought this was chance to finally be beautiful, popular, respected, feared, and loved._

_I wasn't going to be just another outsider looking in constantly wishing anymore._

_I also thought that this was my chance to finally get to really know him. Of course I knew of him everyone did. I was even lucky enough to be placed in advanced English with him and the teacher had assigned us as partners which I considered a blessing from god._

_But I still didn't really know him. Now that I was one of them though I finally could talk to him about more than just English._

_Him. Elijah Goldsworthy the boy with the hauntingly beautiful green eyes and the smirk that would make any girls heart melt into a puddle of goo._

_I thought I could trust them. All of them. I thought they were my friends._

_But when something happened to me, something terrible and I accused one of their own. They turned their backs on me and suddenly all the pain, hurt, and torture that came along with being a part of their group started._

_They made my life a living hell and I couldn't stop it. Only one person had the power to make it stop but they didn't. They let it go on and that's probably what hurt the most._

_What I've learned about this school and even part of the town though is if you wanna belong you need to play by the rules of the game._

_And I was the only one who didn't…_

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? I know it's really short but like I said it's just the preface the next chapter will be longer!**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Alright so here is the first chapter of the crew. It will be much longer as promised and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Now I really didn't wanna have to do this cause I don't wanna be the kind of author that makes people review but I only 2 reviews on the preface or the intro chapter whatever you wanna call it but I got several alerts and favorites on it.**

**So this tells me that people are reading but not reviewing and the thing is if you want me to continue I need feedback if I don't get any I'm just gonna assume that you guys don't like it and don't want me to continue.**

**So if I get 5 reviews I'll put up the next chapter. Alright so enjoy chapter one.**

Clare sighed as she opened her locker and put her books and bag in getting ready for her morning class.

She had been at Degrassi for a little over a month and she was still considered the new girl.

She was excited to have a fresh start at a new school and make new friends it was what she and well her mom needed the most.

Clare and her mom had moved to Toronto over the summer because her mother needed a new atmosphere after her father past away.

She was so distraught and upset that Clare had suggested a move to get away from all the memories and her mother had agreed so here they were.

So far though her mother was doing better with this move than Clare herself. Her mother had found a job and had made coworkers and friends so why couldn't she?

I mean sure she had Connor and Wesley whom she met her first week here but they were loners themselves really and Clare had wanted more I mean high school was supposed to be the time of her life.

She wanted to be one of them she thought and looked at herself in the mirror in her locker but it was hopeless.

As if on cue she heard a very distinct voice and then a group of people laugh and immediately she knew who it was.

She turned her head slightly and saw them coming.

All of them looking beautiful and perfect as always.

The Crew was made up of around 7 people.

Alli Bhandari who Clare sort of knew , Her boyfriend Drew Torres , His brother Adam , A girl who had a bad reputation but was still beautiful named Bianca , A rich snobby girl named Fiona , A Bully named Fitz and of course the most beautiful dark boy Clare had ever seen.

Elijah Goldsworthy. He was known as the leader and he was captain of the football team. Every girl in school wanted to date him and every guy wanted to befriend him.

They had power. The power to make someone or break them and if they hated you the rest of the school would hate you as well.

Clare envied them. As they passed by her locker she looked up shyly and caught Alli's eyes who gave her a warm smile.

Clare smiled back and then she saw Alli nudge Eli's arm slightly gaining his attention away from Fitz and nodding her head towards Clare.

Eli locked eyes with her. Green met blue. His eyes were so intense and beautiful and when he smirked Clare had to blush and look down. Until they passed her locker.

RINGGGGG

The tardy bell went off. Clare shut her locker and leaned against it. She was gonna be late but right now she didn't care.

At lunch Clare sat with Connor and Wesley halfway listening to them go on and on about how Wesley was gonna break his world record that he wanted to accomplish by the time he was 16 in 2 weeks.

"So I was thinking of lying in a tub filled with 800 scorpions for 3 minutes but my uncle says it's a little too extreme"

"I agree with your uncle, plus where are you gonna find that many scorpions?" Connor asked taking a sip of his juice.

"Hmm true" Wesley said taking a bite of his sandwich and pausing to chew and swallow. "Maybe I could do the most pogo stick jumps in 24 hours?"

"That could work and I could time you"

"Alright!"

"Clare what do you think?"

"Hmm"

"About the pogo stick idea?"

"Oh! Umm I think its great Wesley" She said giving him a small smile and then continuing to play with her food.

English was the class Clare usually did very well in but not this year. She could barely even focus actually. Why you may ask?

Well 1 she was in Advanced English and none other than Eli was in her class. 2 Of all the seats in the class he just had to sit right behind her so she was tense all the time. And of course 3 Mrs. Dawes had decided to make them writing partners so whenever she spoke to him the few times she did she would blush and sometimes get tongue twisted and he'd just look up at her with those forest green eyes and cute smirk.

"Alright my brilliant minds you all did exceptionally well on your letters a lot of improvements very nice. Mrs. Dawes said as she walked around the room passing back papers.

Clare smiled as she looked down at her paper and saw an A in red marker at the top of the page. She felt the seat behind her shift and then she felt someone's hot breath on her neck.

"How'd you do?"

She blushed a shade a red and tried to quickly compose herself as she turned in her desk to look at him.

"Great" She smiled showing him her A "Thanks for all your side notes it really helped"

"No problem that's what English partners are for" He gave her a smirk.

"Yeah English partners… So umm"

RINGGGGG

"Alright class have a good weekend and don't forget about the big game tonight good luck Eli. Go panthers!"

Everyone started gathering up their stuff and heading out of class.

Clare watched as Eli became surrounded by a few girls who were hanging on him and obviously flirting with him.

She sighed as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the class room. What she didn't know was that Eli had his eyes on her the whole time.

He had actually been watching her since the first day she got here. He and Fitz were late as usual and they went to the front office to sweet talk old Mrs. Johnson into give them late slips and that's when he saw her.

Ever since than he's kept watch on her and she's intrigued him.

A voice brought him out of his thoughts "Ah Ah ladies sorry to steal Eli away but we need to practice for the big game tonight I know you'll be there right?" Fitz said grinning as he grabbed Eli's arm.

All the girls giggled and nodded as Eli and Fitz joined the rest of the crew outside the classroom.

"Your such a little whore magnet Eli" Bianca said glaring at the girls

"Awl Bee don't be jealous" Eli laughed

"As if I already had you and you weren't that great"

"Ohhhh"

Bianca smirked and crossed her arms

"Sweetie you just weren't enough woman for me or than again maybe you were a little too much" He said giving her a smirk back

"Ohhhhhhh BURN" Adam, Fitz and Drew yelled laughing.

"Fuck you Eli!"

"Maybe later bee but right now I have to ask you guys something. What do you think of Clare Edwards?

"Eli! Really Clare! She's a nerd I know where this is going"

"Shut up Bianca" Alli Said "Clare's really sweet I have her for math class.

"Yeah I'm in their class to Alli's right" Adam said

"I don't know her really" Fiona said

"She's Fucking Hot!" Fitz and Drew said at the same time causing Alli to glare at Drew.

"Emo boy are you thinking what I think your thinking "Fitz said putting his arm on Eli's shoulder.

"Maybe Fitz boy"

Fitz grinned "You want Little Edwards to hang with us?"

"What do you guys think? I can tell she wants it bad. Oh don't look so grumpy bee you know I'm not just gonna let her be one of us we have to see how well she plays first." Eli said smirking

Fitz Chuckled "Alright let's give her a shot than everyone agree?"

They all nodded and Eli smirked "Ok, You guys go on to practice I need to have a word with Alli."

The guys did their handshake and Eli gave Bianca and Fiona a hug before draping an arm over Alli's shoulder as they headed in the opposite direction.

**A/N: So? I know it's not that great =/ but Let me know what you think! Things are just getting started their gonna get a lot better in future chapters i promise!**

**Next Chapter there will be a lot more Eclare and maybe some steaminess ;)**

**Remember 5 total of 7 reviews = Next chapter! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for your reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I kept debating back and forth on how to do a scene in this chapter and after a few days I finally decided which way to go with it. So anyways here's chapter 2.**

Eli and Alli walked towards the front doors of Degrassi. Once they got there and Eli held the door open for her Alli spoke.

"So what's up Eli?"

"I need you to find Clare right now and ask her if she wants to come to the game tonight and then hang with us after. You can tell her this is her chance but nothing else clear?"

"Got it" Alli said nodding and heading out of the school as Eli went to practice.

Clare sat at the dot with headphones in her ears and book in her hands. She sipped her tea and was just getting to her favorite part when she suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder.

She looked behind her and noticed it was Alli. She pulled her ear phones out and smiled. "Hey Alli"

"Hey Clare. Do you mind?" She asked gesturing to the other empty seat at Clare's table.

"No no not at all sit" Alli smiled and sat down across from Clare.

"So what's up?"

"Well you know the big game is tonight and the crew and I were wondering if you wanted to come. Maybe hang afterwards?"

Clare's eyes widened and a little smile lit up her face.

"Really? No joke?'

"Really" Alli nodded "And… ok I'm under strict instructions from Eli himself but he is letting me tell you this. Tonight's you chance Clare."

"Alli are you serious?" Clare asked excitedly

"Yeah after the game"

"Oh my gosh Alli… What do I wear?"

Alli chuckled and checked her watch ""We've still got time before the game. I could help you pick something out if you want?

Clare nodded and the girls grabbed their stuff and headed to Clare's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Your house is really nice Clare" Alli said as she browsed through her closet.

"Thanks"

"Alli are you sure I look ok?" Clare asked again as she looked at her self in her full length body mirror.

Alli went and sat on her bed. "Clare you look great! I'm sure Eli's gonna love it" she said with a wink.

Clare blushed and smiled "And your sure this is ok for whatever were doing later?"

"Clare you know I can't tell you anymore" Alli laughed

"Alli please just one hint! Please!"

"Alright but don't tell Eli I told you ok?"

"Promise"

"Your gonna be getting a little wet"

"Clare's eyes widened for a sec but she relaxed "Ok… so I'm fine than?"

"You're good! And the cute little corset style bra and panties set was a good idea"

Clare blushed again and looked herself over one more time. She wore a white corset bra and lace panties. A tan button up blouse and a black floral skirt with black flats. She had on a thin coat of eyeliner and blush with a touch of mascara and lip gloss.

"Ok are you ready?" Alli asked.

Clare smiled and nodded. She grabbed her bag off her bed and her and Alli headed to the game.

When they arrived at the game the band was playing, the team was on the field with Coach Armstrong and all that could be heard being chanted by the fans.

"Eli, Eli, Eli"

Clare smiled as her and Alli made their way up the bleachers to where Bianca and Fiona were siting.

"Hey Guys" Alli said as her and Clare sat down. "Bee you know Clare. Fi this is Clare"

Bianca gave Clare a fake smile and resumed watching the game while Fiona gave her a real smile and extended her hand.

"Fiona Coyne" Clare smiled and shook her hand "Clare Edwards" she said as they got settled and began to watch the game.

Now one would think that because of the Eli dressed in all black and had his hair swooped to the side and wore lots of rings and such that he wouldn't be too athletic or great at sports. But he was.

Watching Eli play football was really a beautiful experience. He was so graceful and amayzing on the field. He was like the school hero and Clare couldn't help but be memorized by him.

By the last few seconds of the game the score was tied 52 to 52 and Degrassi had the ball all they needed to do was score to win.

Alli and Bianca were yelling and the Eli chants started once again. As the huddle of boys broke and got ready to get in position Eli looked at the crowed and winked before putting his helmet on making several girls swoon and melt.

"Stupid whores" Clare looked over at Bianca who was scowling.

"Bee come on you gotta let it go already. You and Eli have been over for months." Alli said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Clare gasp slightly. Eli and Bianca had been dating? The crowed erupting in massive applause brought Clare back to reality. Alli gripped Clare's shoulder and screamed. "Clare we won!"

The girls embraced each other and as they hugged Clare could see the football team hoist Eli up and began to cheer his name as they headed towards the locker rooms.

"Well see you guys in a bit" Alli said to Fiona and Bee as she started pulling Clare down the bleachers. Clare gave her a confused look so Alli told her "were gonna be riding with Eli and Fitz."

Alli and Clare waited by Eli's infamous black hearse morty while the guys got changed. Clare was nervously fidgeting with her hands and biting her lip.

"Clare it will be fine just relax" Alli said nudging her shoulder.

"I know just nerves. It's not gonna be anything to extreme right?"

Alli laughed "No Clare, were not gonna kill you."

Clare gave her a small chuckle "And how do I know if I'm in for sure?"

"Eli decides, Speak of the handsome devil himself." Alli smiled and nodded her head towards the field and Clare blushed as she Eli and Fitz approaching. They were laughing about something and Clare couldn't help but stare as Eli smiled.

"Well Well hey Alli and Clare" Fitz said when they got to the car. Clare gave Fitz a small smile but felt a bit uncomfortable as he eyed her body up and down While Alli smiled and greeted the guys each with a hug.

Clare watched as Alli let Eli go and he than glanced up at her while unlocking the back of morty for them. He gave her a smirk "Hey Clare"

She smiled and tried not to blush as she said "Hey Eli"

After her and Alli were situated in the back Eli and Fitz got in front Eli started up the engine and sped out of the parking lot.

The drive was mostly silent. The only noise really was Fitz telling Eli about what an asshole his dad is and Eli's rock music on low.

As they drove farther and farther away from town Clare kept trying to get any clue about where they were going but so far no luck.

She stared out the window as they started to get into the woods and saw out of the corner of her eye as Eli glanced at her a couple times though his review mirror a smirk on his face.

They drove for about 20 more minutes before Eli finally pulled up to this huge lake with a waterfall and a high cliff. Eli cut his engine and Clare looked out her window and noticed a shiny silver pickup truck not too far away.

Eli and Fitz got out and Fitz whistled as Eli went around to the back to let Clare and Alli out. When they stepped out Clare noticed that the rest of the crew was here standing with Fitz.

She and Alli slowly made their way over and Alli went to Drew's side and gave him a quick kiss while Clare stood next to Fitz as they waited for Eli to lock up morty and join them.

Once he joined them Fitz spoke "So Clare you wanna be one of us do you?"

"Yes" She said nervously

"How bad do you want it?" Drew asked

"More than anything" She answered

"Well there's only one thing you have to do" Fitz said

All eyes turned to Eli and Clare watched as his eyes drifted up to the cliff and then back to her.

"Make the jump" was all he said and Clare gulped as she looked back at the cliff and then at everyone around her. She wanted this so much. She could do it. Yes she was a little scared of heights and the water was probably cold but right now she had to be tough. She couldn't look stupid in front of them or childish she could do it.

She locked eyes with Eli and smiled "Alright. I'll do it."

Fitz and Alli lead Clare up through the woods to reach the cliff. When they reached it she walked to the edge and looked down. It was scary she wasn't gonna lie but then she saw Eli and the rest of them down there and she took a deep breath.

"You'll be fine Clare" Alli's voice broke her thoughts and she gave her a small smile before she got ready to jump.

"Umm are you sure you wanna get your clothes wet?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could jump in your underwear" Fitz said with a grin

Clare looked behind Fitz to Alli who just nodded to go along with it. Clare blushed and rolled her eyes slightly. "Fine"

As she slipped off her shoes and started to undo her top she heard whistles and noises from down by the lake and she knew that everyone down their including Eli could see.

Once she stripped she walked toward the edge of the cliff. She was about to jump when she heard Bianca's voice "Hey Fitz why do you give her a good luck kiss!" She blushed as she felt Fitz come up behind her and grab her waist. He pressed his lips to hers and she tried not to push him away. The kiss was sloppy and gross.

When he pulled back he just grinned and Clare put on a fake smile as she got ready to jump right before she did she locked eyes with Eli and she frowned as she saw his face. It was emotionless but she swore there was something else there like… Jealousy?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

An hour later everyone was swimming in the lake with Clare except Eli. They had music going, a fire with a couple logs to sit on and of course lots and lots of beer. Clare watched as Eli just sat by the fire a beer in hand like he was lost in his own world.

He hadn't talked to her since before the jump and she wondered if she did something wrong.

She was heading out of the water when Fitz caught her around the waist. "Come on Clare what do you say me and you take a walk in the woods and "explore" nature a bit"

Clare rolled her eyes Fitz had been trying to get her alone all night and she had rejected him twice already. She knew she had to be nice though because he was Eli's best friend. She put on a sweet smile and said "No I don't think so Fitz" and walked off right after

She slowly walked towards the fire where Eli was sitting and when he didn't notice her she cleared her throat lightly and said "Hey"

"He looked up and smirked slightly "Hey Clare... Sit down" He said gesturing to the spot next to him.

Clare smiled and went to sit next to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah just thinking about the game" He said sipping his beer

"You were really amayzing" Clare said giving him a small smile and shivering slightly.

Eli smiled back "Thank you"

"Are you cold?" He asked noticing her shivers and got up starting to pull his blazer off.

"Oh no its fine" Clare started to say but Eli interrupted her.

"No no I insist its ok Clare" He said placing the blazer on her shoulders.

"Better?" he asked

"She smiled "Much"

A silence fell between them as they both watched the fire and Eli continued to sip his beer.

After about 5 minutes Eli broke the silence

"Welcome to the crew Clare"

Clare looked up at him and smiled wide and blushed "Thank you Eli"

They locked eyes and Eli slowly reached up and brushed a stray curl out of her face and then cupped her face as he lent in. Clare could feel his warm breath on her lips and her heart beat sped up as Eli captured her lips.

**A/N: So I didn't think this chapter was that good =/ but hopefully you guys will. Let me know!**

**5 more reviews total of 15 = the next chapter! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier: I do not own Degrassi **

**A/N: Hey guys. I am sooo sorry for not updating this sooner I've just been really distracted lately and I've also been working on a another fic cause I've had a tad a writer's block with this one. But with all this Cake and Imogeli I just needed to write more Eclare to help mend my fan girl heart. I know they will get back together they have to! **

**Anyways on to this chapter I hope it makes up for being away so long and enjoy! =)**

Eli's lips felt soft and sweet as he gently moved them against Clare's. She could not believe she was kissing Elijah Goldsworthy.

He ran his thumb across her cheek and Clare thought this kiss was nothing like the one with Fitz . His lips weren't sloppy or wet. They were perfect.

He slowly pulled away and smirked slightly as Clare gave him a small shy smile her cheeks tinged pink.

He looked down at the ground for a second before looking back up and locking eyes with Clare.

Just as he was about to lean in again they heard Fitz's voice and instantly spaced away from each other.

"Not gonna party with us tonight emo boy?" He asked grabbing a beer and sitting on a log next to them.

Eli smirked and looked at Clare for a second before looking over at Fitz and shaking his head. "Nah not tonight man"

The following Monday when Clare set foot in Degrassi she had never felt more excited and happy in her whole life. She was one of them.

One of the crew. And as she walked down the hall arm and arm with Alli, Eli and Fitz joking on her other side, Fiona and Bianca gossiping behind them and Drew and Adam tossing a football as they walked passing by tons of envious girls and other people who were nobody important and remembering how just last week she used to be one, She never felt more on top of the world.

They all walked into Mr. Bentencamps class 15 minutes late laughing and sat down. Clare no longer sitting with Wesley and Conner but Alli and Fiona.

Wesley frowned at Clare but she just mouthed sorry and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well well look who finally decided to show up to class. Do you and your friends have anything to say for yourselves Mr. Goldsworthy?"

Eli lent back in his chair and smirked putting his feet up on his desk and put a finger to his chin pretending to ponder his thoughts.

"Hmm nope. Now why don't you go do something useful Bentencamp like go teach us?"

The class snickered and some of them laughed. Mr. Bentencamp put his textbook down and slowly walked to the back of the room towards Eli's seat.

"Watch your attitude Mr. Goldsworthy and feet down." He warned.

Eli put his feet down but kept his smirk firmly planted on his face. Once Bentencamp turned his back and started to head towards the front Eli just flipped him off and put his feet back up.

About a half an hour later Mr. Bentencamp was giving a lecture on energy sources and asked the class if they could give any alternates.

Immediately Wesley's hand was raised along with Conner's and the rest of the smarties.

"Ah yes Wesley?"

"Well umm solar?"

"Yes solar is one but what if you live somewhere where it rains all the time? Like Seattle?"

"Go see a Sonics game!" a voice that was recognized as Fitz yelled from the back making the class laugh.

Mr. Bentencamp shook his head and made his way back to the table once again as he saw the 2 boys laughing.

"Hmm Eli. Maybe since you and Mark here like to be so verbal you'd like to give us an energy source?"

"Whoops" Fitz laughed as Eli smirked. "Well Fitz here is really good at lighting his own flatulence so maybe that could be used as an alternate. Eli said laughing as the rest of the class erupted as well.

"Eli I-"

"I'm sorry betencamp maybe I miss understood the question do you wanna repeat it?"

"Mr. Goldsworthy have you forgotten that you need to keep up a 2.0 grade point average to play ball? If you get a d in my class you no longer get to play. Now is that confusing to you?"

Eli's smirk vanished and he gave Bentencamp the death glare.

Clare watched from her seat with a frown. She didn't want Eli to get in trouble. She thought quickly for a sec her eyes darting around the room landing on Mr. Bentencamps desk and she smiled as she got an idea.

She quickly stood up from her seat and cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"Actually Mr. Bentencamp Eli's answer is correct. Flatulence is a type of methane gas. It can get broken down and be used to power vehicles all over the world."

She told them walking around the classroom and stopping at Mr. Bentencamps desk.

Betencamp smiled at Clare. "Wow very good Miss Edwards. I'm sure that the crew is very proud of you.

All of the crew stood up from their chairs and clapped and whistled as Alli yelled "Go Clare!" Clare smiled and blushed slightly as she locked eyes with Eli. He was smirking at her as he clapped.

"But" Clare interrupted reaching on the desk and grabbing one of the many pipes that were attached and used for chemistry and pointing it towards Mr. Bentencamps green healthy looking plant. "You must be careful because as Eli pointed out… methane gas is highly flammable."

And with that she turned the knob on the pipe and watched as flames came out and erupted the plant inflames.

The whole class as well as Clare burst out laughing as the plant fried and Mr. Bentencamp looked on with a livid expression.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Eli and Clare quietly sat outside principle Simpson's office as they waited. 5 minutes later Mr. Betencamp emerged from the office giving them both a not so pleasant look.

After he passed them Eli just gave him a dirty look and flipped him off once more making Clare giggle slightly before being interrupted by Simpson's voice.

"Eli, Clare"

The both stood up and Eli smirked. "Principle Simpson. Great game on Friday huh?"

"Yes it was, but Eli you know you can't act up and pull stunts and jokes in Mr. Bentencamps class. He just… just doesn't have a sense of humor like we do."

"Well umm it was me mostly. I uh fried his plant" Clare said shyly looking up at Simpson.

"Hmm I see. Well I'm gonna have to be forced to do something about this so… Clare I'm sorry but I have to give you detention after school. Eli can't miss football practice." Simpson said smiling and putting a hand on Eli's shoulder.

"Well alright. That's understandable" She said giving both Eli and Simpson a small smile and rubbing her arm slightly.

After Classes were over and Clare had finished her detention she got a text from Alli telling her to meet some of the crew on the football field.

She made the walk over there and smiled as she saw the boys practicing and Alli and Adam sitting on the bleachers.

"Hey guys" She said smiling as she walked up and took a seat in between them.

"Hey Clare."

"So where are Bianca and Fiona?"

"Shopping" Adam chuckled

"And you're not Alli?" Clare asked giggling

"No I wish but I'm a little short on money and plus I needed to wait for you to get out of detention."

"Alli you didn't need-"

"Eli's really impressed by the way" Alli said smiling

"Really?"

"Oh yeah" Adam joined in "He thought that was pretty awesome of you"

"He's having a small kick back at his house tonight and were all going so make sure you wear something sexy." Alli said winking and going back to her magazine.

"Alli!" Clare said blushing and giggling.

"So how come you're not playing Adam?"

"I wrecked my ankle over the weekend. I can walk on it and stuff but the doc says no football for a few weeks."

"Oh that sucks I'm sorry."

"It's alright I'll just have to be more careful next time when me and Drew rough house" He said chuckling

"So how does it feel so far?"

"What?" Clare asked confused

Adam smiled "Being popular"

"Ohh" Clare said smiling back "It's different but I really like it."

"Yeah it's pretty cool. Were all very close. We've been friends since middle school. We pretty much just stick together .I'm with Fiona have been for a little over a year. Alli's with Drew but you knew that already. Eli and Bianca were together but he dumped her and she got with Fitz for a while but they didn't work out."

"Wow so Bianca's gotten around a bit?"

"Yeah". Adam chuckled "Anyways Eli says it's us against the world. He has a hard time letting his guard down and trusting others if you haven't noticed.

Clare frowned at Adams words. "Why?"

"Well..." Adam Began but was cutoff when he felt something land in lap. A football.

"Score!" Drew yelled as he and the rest of the guys ran up the bleachers.

"Practice over already" Adam asked throwing the ball back at them.

"You were sitting right there Torres" Eli said chucking as he caught the ball and ruffled Adams hair his eyes drifting over to Clare for a few seconds.

Or were you too busy reading up on the latest fashions with Alli to notice. Fitz chuckled Siting in between him and Clare.

"Adam just flipped him off and laughed.

"Wow you look beautiful today Clare" Fitz said grinning and putting an arm around her. Clare chuckled nervously thanks Fitz but you saw me earlier.

"But still"

"Well thank you"

"Eww Drew not now you're all sweaty and gross." Alli said pushing Drew away from her.

Eli Chuckled "Come on guys we need to hit the showers. I'll see all of you guys tonight all right?"

"For sure dude. Now go wash that stank off your body" Adam chuckled and he and Eli fist bumped before he and the guys headed towards the showers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Clare everything will be fine just relax!" Ally assured her as they pulled up to Eli's house and got out of the car.

"I know it's just this is different than hanging out at school or something I mean it's his house." Clare said as they walked up his front steps and to the door.

"Okay. Take a deep breath calm down. And try to get Eli alone!" Alli laughed as she rang the doorbell.

"Alli! Shut up" Clare said blushing as she heard footsteps approaching and then the door swung open and there he was.

"Hey Alli , Clare. Eli said stepping aside so they could come in.

He hugged both of them and then led them to his back yard where everyone was. He had a pool and a hot tub with chairs all around music going and of course beer.

Fiona and Bianca were in the hot tub with Adam and Drew and Fitz were sitting some chairs talking about some TV show.

"Hey guys look who's here." Eli said as he stepped out with Alli and Clare behind him. They all said hi to each other and then Alli decided to go make out with Drew leaving Clare stuck with Fitz.

About a half an hour later Fitz had his arm around Clare and whispering drunken things in her ear trying to pull her closer to him. Clare felt really uncomfortable and wanted to get away but something had caught her interest.

She noticed Eli and Bianca by the hot tub. Bianca was smiling and kept wrapping her arms around Eli and he wasn't really objecting to it.

Clare felt a pang in her heart and between that and Fitz she needed to get up. away.

"Come on Clare, let me take you upstairs it will be worth your while" Fitz told Clare starting to kiss her neck.

Clare pulled away quickly and stood up. "I um I actually I'm gonna go get some water. I'll be right back" she told him giving him a quick smile and then heading inside towards the kitchen.

Once she was inside she leant against the kitchen counter and sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

She was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear someone come in.

"You okay?" a voice asked startling her

She looked up and there stood none other than Eli. She gave him a small smile.

"Umm yeah I'm fine."

Eli walked further into the kitchen and lent against the counter opposite her as he sipped his beer.

"You sure? You know you can talk to me. Us. You can trust us were here for you."

"It's nothing really"

"Alright…. So I wanted thank you for what you did today in class that was really awesome. You didn't have to that. That nerdy fuck always gets on my case and well anyway thank you."

Clare smiled and blushed slightly looking down "It's no problem it's the least I could do I didn't want you to get in trouble." She said whispering the last part.

Eli smirked and she felt him get closer to her. He tilted her chin up and they locked eyes. He gently ran his thumb across her cheek before moving it to her lip and doing the same.

He slowly leant in tugged at her earlobe before trailing kisses all the way down her cheek and neck before coming back up and hesitating for just a second before finally capturing her lips.

After a few seconds he pulled back and studied face their eyes locked green met blue once more. Than lent back down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Their lips moved urgently together and Eli put his beer on the counter behind Clare and grabbed her waist pulling her to his body. Clare gasp and Eli slipped his tongue in her mouth.

Clare moaned and her arms went to his neck as their tongues battled. Eli's hands traveled all over Clare's body and then slowly moved under her shirt. He drew circles around Clare's hips and belly button with his fingertips and Clare could not believe that she was making out with Eli in his kitchen.

There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to be with him. Was she ready to go all the way though. She knew that she cared for Eli so much and that if she and Eli were to do this she knew in her heart that she would not regret it. She wanted to take a chance. She wanted him.

Eli's hands started to travel higher up her shirt when they suddenly heard a loud splash and laughter.

Clare jumped and broke the kiss and looked up at Eli breathing heavily. "Not here. Away from the others" she whispered.

Eli understood and reached behind her taking a sip of his beer before setting it down and taking Clare's hand leading her down the hall and up the stairs.

When they got to Eli's room their lips instantly connected again and Eli pulled Clare to his bed. They both got on their knees and Eli's hands wrapped around her waist.

Clare's hands went to Eli's vest and pushed it off his shoulders. She than unbuttoned each button on his shirt and one the last one was done she leant forward and kissed down his chest.

Eli let a groan escape his lips and then pulled her shirt over her head and shrugged his own shirt completely off.

He then gently pushed Clare down on the bed and hovered over her as he placed kisses and little bite marks all over her exposed skin.

"Mmm Eli" Clare breathed. He kissed all the way down to her belly button and around her stomach as she tugged on his hair before making his way back up.

His eyes locked with hers and she smiled as she caressed his face and lips as he lent down to kiss her one more.

What they didn't know was that Eli's door was left slightly cracked and that someone was watching them with a very jealous and angry expression.

**A/N: Phew! That was a long chapter lol so anyways I don't think I did too well with this one =/ but hopefully you guys liked it? Let me know!**

**10 reviews total of 33 reviews = Chapter 5! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


End file.
